


Supernatural, Am I Right?

by Gay_Dango (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Did I forget Dean?, Eren thinks Armins a girl a first, Eren used to be married to oc, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mm yes Dean, My little twist on things, Sam-, Shota booty, Supernatural - Freeform, dean tho-, plot am i right?, supernatural the like show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_Dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview: The brunette, bit his lip and let his eyes wander the male walking away. His hips were curvy unlike any other male and the back of his neck. God did Eren want to-<br/>“If you keep drooling over him, I’m going to make you drown in it,” Levi threatened, smacking Eren before walking right in. The brunette mimicked him, low enough for only him to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural, Am I Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AoT version of the show Supernatural because-
> 
> Why not-? o3o

_Eren slowly enclosed his arms around the blonde’s thin waist, pressing his lips close to the tender skin on the other’s neck. The succulent smell of something that came close to a delicious cherry candy infiltrated his nose. A soft smile spread on the brunette’s face. “What are we having for dessert, Anna?”_

_Said person giggled softly before leaning back against the other male. “I don’t know.” She turned around, doing everything she could to rub her body up against the male behind her and enjoying the way he choked back a grunt. “What did you have in mind?”_

_“Nothing is better than the delicious taste of that sweet skin.”_

_Anna blushed, tilting her head exposing her neck. The neck was always a spot Eren favored on a body. It was such a tender spot and the slender skin there just looked overall attractive to the brunette._

_“You little shit.”_

_“That’s not what you said our wedding night! I think it was more of the lines of ‘Oh, Anna’, ‘good’, ‘more’”_

_The brunette’s cheeks flushed a bright red. “Oh my god, this is why we don’t joke around about little shits!”_

_Anna laughed before making her way upstairs. “Mind putting the dishes in the sink. I don’t think I’ll be in any condition to do them tonight!” Her short blonde hair bounced as she skipped up the stairs._

_The brunette was stiff as he cleared the table. In both ways. He was used to the playful and suggestive jokes but he couldn’t quite get over the strange noises that enacted throughout the house. The moans and creaks that sent his heart racing. The unfamiliar voices that call out his name._

_For example, the night they moved into the house they had thrown a party. A hot makeout session between them turned into hot touching which led them upstairs. Those events were normal but what got him was that whenever Anna would call or moan his name, other voices mimicked it. Some so close it felt like they were right next to him. Ever since then he couldn’t go all the way._

_Eren dried off his hands and slowly made his way up the stairs. He shut the bedroom door behind himself. “Anna?”_

_No response. Except for the tree branch outside scraping against their window._

_“Anna?” Eren gulped audibly making his way to his bed. “Anna!”_

_“Ergg….ahnn.”_

_Eren recognized that voice from anywhere. He looked around, eyes flicking to every which way. “Anna!”_

_“Erhh….ahnnn.”_

_The brunette could hear his heart beating. It felt like it was about to burst out his chest as something wet yet thick land on his head. His head slowly began moving. He could hear his neck crack, as if it were keeping him from looking. Trust God almighty, he didn’t want to look ether. His eyes widened at the sight above, another wet, thick and red drop of liquid falling onto his forehead. “Anna!”_

_His lover was there. Pinned to the ceiling and her stomach cut open. Her beautiful blue eyes portrayed nothing but sadness and something Eren couldn’t yet catch. He got on the bed, jumping, scrambling to retrieve her. “Anna! Anna! Oh… god. I’m going to get you down, okay? Okay, baby? I promise.”_

_Tears slowly tricked, landing on the bed as blood continued to fall like rain upon Eren’s head. “I promise okay! So you just… Oh god!”_

_Eren used as much force to try and launch himself to get her. Why couldn’t he reach her!?! Got damn it, she’s so close! Why can’t he get her! Christ! Save her!_

_“Run!” The woman’s voice echoed into the room. “Hurry!”_

_“No! I made a vow! I’m never leaving you!”_

_“Now! Ugh! I can’t fight it for long! Now, run! Run!”_

_Eren stopped bouncing, slowing to a complete stop on the bed. Tears stained his cheeks as he stared into his wife’s face. Her blue eyes began to turn the darkest black before, bright orange burst around her. The flame engulfed her but in the brunette’s eyes, those seconds were minutes. Slowly seeing the face of another through his wife. The feeling of losing something apart of him. Something dear._

The brunette’s eyes flew open, sweat making itself presence on his skin. His gaze traveled the square of the hotel room. He lifted a hand to the ceiling before resting it on his forehead. Why couldn’t he save her? Why had he been such a fool? It was his idea to move into that neighborhood. If only he hadn’t fought her on living close to his childhood home.

The door busted open, a figure leaning into the door frame. “Eren! Are you okay?!”

Levi. Short, raven-haired and slender. He had been upperclassman in his high school years and used to mess with Eren in gym class, talking to his penis instead of him saying that they were both one in the same. Penises. “I’m fine…”

“You screamed Anna’s name.”

The brunette’s gaze slowly drifted to the covers. “Sorry.”

“Yeah? Well no more wet dreams of your lover. I don’t think she’d appreciate that.”

“Levi!”

Eren sulked, forcing a chuckled. He never told Levi that she wasn’t rescued. That a demon was the cause of his wife’s death. That she had passed. He just told Levi that he wanted to find spirits and ‘communicate’. The shorter male new damn well Eren was talking about hunting supernatural beings yet agreed to accompany him. The reason Eren had yet to figure out and he never pried. They both seemed to have reasons. Months of hunting these things had only made the wall between them thinner, but still there.

The brunette forced the covers off his body before letting his body, slouched and lanky, carry him into the living area in the hotel where Levi had gotten settled. Laptop out and clicking away. Eren scratched his head, flopping onto the couch next to the shorter male. “So what do you got?”

“Well. Seems like we’re taking a trip down memory lane. A report shows that a plumber got his hand cut, even some fingers severed from the rest of him, when fixing a backed up drain at 1001 Harman Boulevard. There was no one in the kitchen excluding the plumber.”

“Mm. Creepy. The owner was mentioned?”

“No, not including the lawsuit that may come from the incident.”

“Got a name?”

“Armin. Armin Arlert.”

“Weird name. That last name practically screams ‘alert’”

“No shit Sherlock. Where’d you think of that?”

Eren grinned. “Let’s go nab us a spirit.” And a bucket of memories.

 

It wasn’t long before Eren was facing the house that he bought nearly a year ago. A new paint job didn’t make much of a difference as dyeing a white poodle, black. The brunette eased out of the car, shutting the door behind him before making his way to the trunk where Levi was, pulling out guns and knives, stuffing them in secret secure holders in his clothes. “Levi, say we’re with the FBI. That we just want a peek around to see if there was actually a culprit besides her.”

“Of course. I know what to say, brat.”

 

Levi ascended up four steps to the porch before knocking at the door. A beautiful woman with blonde hair draping at her chin and blue eyes smiled at him. “Hello, Sir. How may I help you?”

Levi pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the brunette. “We are with the FBI. I and my partner would like to have a look around and check over. To see if there was anyone else in your house at the time. To make sure.”

On the last word, Eren stepped up behind the shorter male before immediately halting and staring at the blond. “Anna?”

Those blue eyes, that blonde hair, that beautiful white skin. Was this… a dream? The brunette pushed the male in front of him out of the way and took the blonde into an embrace. “Anna!”

“S-Sir… I’m a male. M-My name is Armin. Armin Arlert.”

The raven-haired male muttered a curse at his incorrect judgement. Eren on the other hand was too embarrassed to say anything. He backed away, gaze to the floor. “S… Sorry. I had a wife… You look just like her.”

“Oh. Well I guess she was beautiful since you seem like the guy who could definitely catch a model. I’ll take that as a compliment. Come in.”

The brunette, bit his lip and let his eyes wander the male walking away. His hips were curvy unlike any other male and the back of his neck. God did Eren want to-

“If you keep drooling over him, I’m going to make you drown in it,” Levi threatened, smacking Eren before walking right in. The brunette mimicked him, low enough for only him to hear.

 

“And this is where it happened.” Armin led them into the kitchen.

 


End file.
